The present invention generally relates to a vehicle wheel well covering for automotive vehicles. In particular, the present invention relates to a vehicle wheel well covering for protecting the wheel well area of a vehicle that includes a shovel mechanism for easily removing e.g., snow and wintry elements from the wheel well area of the vehicle.
Typically during the winter months there can be an accumulation of snow and ice in and around the wheel and wheel well arch area. This accumulation of snow and ice can further extend into the undercarriage of the vehicle. Such accumulation of snow and ice is further exacerbated during moderate to severe snow storms and drifting snow from wind and snow plows operating on the road. Additionally, shoveling around vehicles can lead to damage to the body of the car in the form of shovel scrapes and dents. Furthermore, shoveling can often require difficult physical exertion in cold, uncomfortable conditions.
It is imperative for individuals to efficiently remove snow and ice from the front of the vehicle and its surrounding area in order to allow for operation of the vehicle. As such, a need exists for a vehicle wheel well covering that prevents snow, ice and/or other debris from accumulating around the wheel well area of the vehicle, protects the body of the car from damage from shoveling, and facilitates the efficient and easier removal of snow, ice and/or debris. Such a need is satisfied by the vehicle wheel well covering of the present invention.